1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a novel compound useful as a herbicide for agriculture and horticulture, to a herbicidal composition containing the same, and to a method of controlling weeds using the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In recent years, a number of herbicides have been developed and put to practical use. These herbicides have contributed to a saving of labor and an increased production in agriculture. However, there is still room for improvements, and novel chemicals which have reduced effects on useful cultivated plants but have a strong herbicidal action on undesirable plants and which are very safe in regard to environmental pollution have been desired. For example, phenoxyalkanecarboxylic acids, of which 2,4-dichlorophenoxyacetic acid is representative, which have been known for a long time, have superior controlling effects on broad-leafed weeds and still find wide-spread use. However, since phenoxyalkanecarboxylic acids have only a slight activity on gramineous weeds which are the main noxious weeds, and are phytotoxic to broad-leafed plants which include many crops and cultivated trees, these chemicals have only a limited application.